One common challenge with exercise equipment is motivating the user to use the exercise equipment on a consistent and ongoing basis. This lack of motivation can be a result of the repetitive nature of the exercises and exercise routines that a user can perform on a specific exercise device and the lack of intellectual stimulation or entertainment available during use of the exercise equipment.
In order to combat this lack of stimulation, many exercise devices are equipped with a display that depicts a track indicating progress or a hill profile representing the difficultly level of the exercise routine. Still other exercise systems, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,913 to Ewert, attempt to correlate the playback of a video to the rate of exercise. For instance, the system described in Ewert monitors the level of activity on an exercise device and adjusts the video frame rate accordingly. To adjust the video frame rate, the Ewert system modifies the duration time stamp on each video frame to change the sequential time at which each frame is displayed. In addition, other exercise devices include those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,152,856, 6,287,239, 6,312,363, 6,458,060, 6,997,852, 7,060,006, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0122035, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0265138, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0209393.